


Thanks for making me a fighter

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Badass Theo Raeken, Cheating, Childhood Sweethearts, Coming Out, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fist Fights, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, M/M, Poisoning, Possessive Brett Talbot, Protective Theo Raeken, School Dances, Self harming Liam Dunbar, Self-Esteem Issues, Theo Raeken is So Done, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, no pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: It sometimes takes long years and two guys to realise, who is really lying to you.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Thanks for making me a fighter

Running around on the backyard of the kindergarten Liam sped as hard as he could, running as fast as he could to get away from Brett. The other boy was very fast, he always caught up to him. And Liam was fast!

Jumping under the bench and rolling to the other side of it didn't save him at all, since Brett with his long legs easily jumped on the bench and through it, watching Liam while still on the ground and pinning him down by laying on him.

The small boy in the corner of the playground watched with big, dreamy eyes as the two boys wrestled in the dirt, wishing he could run around just like them. But then, as if his body wanted to remind him of why he couldn't he started coughing violently and at the end of the attack, the ambulance brought him to ER. Feeling like he was fragile and weak enough to simply vanish into thin air he didn't notice the black-haired boy in the bed on the other side of the room.

"Hey, it will get better. Just stay calm and try to breath slow," said the boy, probably is age, and Theo looked over to him with slow, unsure eyes. Nodding he turned away, shy as he has always been. "I am Scott," said the boy with a light tone and Theo couldn't help but turn towards him. "Theo."

***

Watching from the distance has always been Theo's thing - given it was the only thing he was capable of. But his asthma couldn't throw him back, on the contrary. The boy, given the time and opportunity, learnt how to listen, how to watch and how to recognise.

"You are a bit creepy," said Scott one day as they played video games at Stiles' house after school and Theo kept staring at Mrs Stillinksi before she left the room. "No, I am not," said Theo laughing, knowing deep down that the woman was hiding something. She was twitchy and kept her guard high, blinking around the room, avoiding to look at them. Something was off, and aside from Theo, no one seemed to notice.

***

Maybe Theo has gotten outstanding at reading people, but this only made his gravitation towards the young ball of fluffy anger worse. The Dunbar kid was almost too pure to be considered normal, too pure amongst the sorts of Talbot, Whittemore or Daehler, the ones he was always in the same gang with.

Elementary school was boring, Theo already knowing ninety per cent of the curriculum and was daydreaming through almost all of his classes. Once when he went to the library to check out one of the only available books they were willing to give out to him - because 'you are too young to read those anyway, young man' - when he saw a book on the shelf, the title reading 'The Basics of Psychology' on the spine. Theo picked up the book and read into the introduction part, immediately fascinated with it. Looking at the card slipped into the paper pocket, he expected what he found - no one has checked this book out ever since it was the possession of the library, which it has been for already three years. Slipping the book into his backpack quickly Theo went to the counter to check out the 'Grimm's Fairy Tales for Children' - which Theo has no intentions to read any more than necessary but he had a point to prove and an essay to write about it.

Stepping out of the library Theo went to the park nearby the school, sat under the huge tree there and pulled out the book he grabbed from the library, starting to read immediately, insanely fascinated by the words before his eyes.

It was peaceful, reading there on the quiet. He would rather not be home anyways.

***

"You filthy slut!" shouted Johnathan Raeken at his mother, and Theo trembled in his bedroom, hearing something break, probably glass. His father drank, again. It was getting worse and worse. He heard his mother cry, and it paralysed him. "I am protecting our country while you go around town with one leg in the air like the slut you are, begging to fuck anything moving!"

Something broke, something bigger. Theo had a sinking feeling in his stomach - it might have been the table or the coffee table. He heard his Mother scream, just for a split second, before she caught herself, probably not wanting to let the kids know what is going on. But Theo knew. He so knew.

Theo heard crying, muffled and bitter, he heard thing breaking, and he heard throaty grunts. He hasn't slept a minute that night, lying awake, plotting a plan to get rid of his Father.

***

After school Theo sat under the tree in the park when he felt eyes on him. Looking up he saw something pretty unexpected. Wearing his usual PE clothes stood Liam Dunbar, looking over him like a curious puppy. At being caught Liam smiled at him cheerfully, finishing walking up to him. "Hi, what are you doing?" said the boy, and Theo couldn't help the sarcasm, although it had no edge. "Reading. You know, some people do, who know how to," joked Theo with light in his eyes and Liam huffed sitting down next to him while boxing him lightly in the shoulder. "I know how to read," retorted Liam, Theo laughing out a short "Sure,". "And what are you reading?" he asked, peaking into the sheets of paper with curiosity. "The Basics of Psychology," The explained proudly. "Psychology studies the human mind." Liam frowned at that. "Wow, that must be really difficult." The laughed. "Actually not. I mean, if you take your time, and really look at people, and not just stare at them, you can see all the things written down here in practice."

"Like what?" asked the bright-blue eyed boy. "Like how we copy our personality traits from our parents when we are kids. Look at Talbot, his father is as arrogant as he could get, and his son is exactly the same," explained Theo. "Hey, don't say that about my friend!" snapped Liam. "Hearing the truth can hurt, Dumby," smiled Theo as he expected Liam to call him names or even punch him. It is not like Liam wasn't running with the bullies, and even if the boy was so pure, time is the best tool to screw up something solid, even Liam's purity, and he was for too long with them for Theo to not to expect the blows. but none came. "He isn't arrogant," argued Liam, crossing his arms before his chest. _"He is cute like that,"_ Theo thought. "Sure he is. You just don't want to see it, because he is your friend," the shrugged, going back to reading his book. He thought Liam would leave, but eh boy kept staring at him, and despite his best effort, it bothered him. "What are you doing here anyway?" asked Theo. "I just spotted you and I was curious about what you were doing here," said Liam and Theo arched a sceptical eyebrow. "And you were out there because...?" "I am waiting for mom to pick me up from prac-" "Liam? Liam, where are you?" called out a woman from the nearby road, standing next to her car. "Coming Mum!" shouted Liam as he stood. "Have a nice time reading then!" Liam said. "Bye Theo!"

Looking after him fondly Theo only murmured "Bye Liam".

***

Sitting with his back against the doorframe Theo kept on and on reading the newest book he grabbed from the town library. This time it was about medications and most importantly, sedatives. But it was filled with words Theo have never heard nor understood. Writing down all the word on a piece of paper he slipped the note into his math book to take it to school with him. He had an idea who to turn to for answeres.

***

Aaaand, there she was, sitting alone at the corner of the cafeteria with a book laying next to her tray of food, eating from it absent-mindedly while she read a thick book. "Tracey," said Theo with a smile, making the eighth year girl look up at him with a smile. "Theo, hi!" she said. "Come on, have a seat," she ushered him to sit next to her, smiling at him with a bright face. "What's up?" "Not much, with you?" "Same here." "Could you help me with something for a bit?" asked Theo just a bit sheepishly. The girl was a little bit the sister for him he wished he would have had. With her interest in almost any scientific field to her shyness and happiness, Theo wished she was his sister, instead of... well, Tara.

The two could spend hours talking about multiple topics, researches and facts - mostly Theo listening or asking questions, and Tracey answering them. "Sure, give it to me!" she said playfully, thrilled to explain. She would make an amazing teacher, Theo thought as he pulled out the note from his math book and handed it to the girl. She frowned, blinking at the words. "Are you learning about medicine?" she asked with a crooked eyebrow. "Yeah, but I don't really get it. What are those things, like, osmosis, extracellular and hydration? And other stuff and I can't even pronounce." Tracey literally beamed at him. "Oh, I hope you are ready because this will be a lot, Theo," she said and Theo, the partner in crime, mirrored the girl's face. "I am so in."

***

"Hey Theo," said Liam again, looking surprised at Theo who was intently staring at the book in front of him, where the girl with him was pointing at something, saying words and thing Liam couldn't even begin to understand. Maybe it was about some chemistry stuff, but Liam couldn't say it for sure. But Theo's head snapped up as soon as he heard him and gave him those surprised and measured eyes. But Liam was happy to see it - Theo looked at most people with that little smirk on his face as if he knew something no one else did as if he was better. Seeing him without his attitude Liam couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. "What are you guys doing there?" Liam asked, curious. "Learning, Dumby. You know, someone does," says Theo, but the sharp edge of his voice is not in it, voice almost teasing. "Oh, come on Theo," Liam laughed and Tracey smiled at them both. "Hi, I'm Tracey. And you?" "I am Liam, hi," the boy said, measuring her. She seemed nice, even if it was weird for an eighth year to hang out with someone from the very first grade.

"What are you learning?" asked Liam, peaking into the book. "Chemistry basics," said the girl with a soft face, showing Liam pictured of small balls circulating around a bigger ball. "Aaaand... what is that on the picture?" "It is an atom." "What is that?" asked Liam, curiously. "Every material around us, that you can see and eel is made of atoms. they are really, really tiny things, that build up everything. There are all different kinds of atoms, like hydrogen, oxygen, carbon, ect., but combined together they can build up endless different materials, such as hydrogen and oxygen combined together equals water." "Wow, that's... cool. That sound like magic," Liam said and Theo snored. "Oh, come one, I am not the one who is reading how to do mind magic," shot Liam at Theo teasingly. "You what now?" asked Tracey with a questioning face. "He meant psychology," Theo corrected.

"Hello boys! Oh, sorry, hello guys!" Liam's mother said as she appeared from behind Liam. She was used to it by now that she finds her son talking to the boy, who sits at the foot of the old oak tree and reads books. "I am Amelia Geyer, Liam's mom," she said politely to Tracey who smiled back. "Tracey Stewart, nice to meet you." "How are you doing, Theo?" asked Amelia, looking closely at the small, thin-looking figure wrapped up in clothes to his chin, bags under the young eyes and skin a scale too white for it to be healthy. "I am fine, thank you, Mrs Geyer. And how are you?" "Wonderfully, my dear. It has been a long day though, and we should really get going," she said, already lightly guiding Liam towards the car. "Have a good day!" she said, accompanied with Liam's "Bye guys!" before they drove away.

"Okay, who was that and what's up with the sarcasm? He seemed super nice," asks Tracey once they are out of hearing distance. Theo shrugged, face a bit sad without him noticing it. "He runs with Matt's gang, and I have no idea why he keeps coming here like I am something interesting. I am worried he might be up to something," Theo says, shrugging. "Well, I am sure you make him curious, Theo. You make lots of people curious, get used to it," she said, shrugging, before looking back into the book, and they were back on track, again. "What do you mean?" asked Theo, turning towards her.

"Look, big guy, think it through. You are a person, who seems to be more intelligent than lots of people in high school and reads psychology whilst still in first grade. You seem to know people without even talking to them and you have this cocky little smirk on your face every time you are not talking to me. People can't understand our kind, Theo, the brainy kind. They assume we are just nerds, sitting at home, doing homework and being Hermione-like insufferable know-i-alls. People avoid me because they think I am boring and harmless. They know I am different, but they are not afraid of it, because they think I am harmless."

"I don't get it," Theo said, "why would people be afraid of different?" he asks. "Because it is something they don't know and they are not used to." 

"What are you saying?" asks Theo, his usual confidence flying out of the window as he listened to every word of the girl he considered as his honorary sister. "What I am saying is that I know you are up to something, Theo. Asking me to buy medicine, learning chemistry and very specific psychology all of a sudden? I am fairly certain. But I trust your judgement, and you don't have to explain what you are doing, I am going to help you. But Theo, really, what will people think after someone around you gets poisoned, while you keep spending your time reading chemistry books in your first year?"

Theo blinked slowly, scared shitless that the girl saw right through him. She will snitch him and his whole plan will go to shit and the monster will keep hurting his mother. "Please, don't tell anyone," Theo said in a voice he didn't even recognise - whiny, thin and high, trembling with fear. Tracey's face formed into a soft picture of affection, almost like the one his mother wore when Theo told him about the things that happened to him at school and she reached out to gently squeeze his shoulder while looking deep into his eyes. "I would never, little bro. Whatever you want, you want it for a reason, and all I want is for you to trust me enough to let me help you."

Before he could have caught himself Theo launched forward and hugged her tight. "Thank you, Tracey."

***

"How dare you doing this to me? I provided for you, I stayed with you even though you couldn't give me even a proper son, how dear you, you whore?"Theo squeezed shi eyes shut, hearing things break again. _"Hold on, Mum,"_ he thought _"Just a bit longer."_ Her mom wanted to get a divorce and has already started working at the local grocery store, already half moving in with a friend of hers, organising to get Tara and Theo out of there soon. Soon she wouldn't need a divorce anymore if Theo had any say in it.

So there was this thing about some type of medication having disastrous effects if mixed with alcohol. Which his Father consumed every day, so now the question was only: how to get the medication into his system without him noticing.

***

The idea came as hangover came for his father: unexcepted and unpleasant. Mentioning that the boy sitting next to him in math class started vomiting like a fountain all over him might explain why. But it gave Theo the desperately craved spark of inspiration as he saw the boy taking the medication without any question after being washed and taken care of.  
Time to get some laxatives.

***

"What are you doing, weirdo?" asked the sharp female voice, and Theo repressed the sigh but not the eye roll. "Making some soup," Theo said, swirling the wooden spoon around some more to make sure nothing sticks to the bottom of the pot. "And why on Earth? To get some good points at Daddy?" she mocked, walking closer and grabbing the neck of his t-shirt from the back. "Listen here, you little shit. Now that mom is gone, Dad will need somebody else to let his anger out on, and whatever happens, little brother, it is either you or me, and it is not going to be me," she snarled and before Theo could have blinked Tara pulled the pot off the stove, and splashed the boiling content of it on the boy.

Theo screamed in pain as his skin burned, fell to the floor and scream from the top of his lungs. He tried to breathe, but it was damn hard, and as he heard the enraged shout of his father, the panic didn't help either. He struggled to breathe, white spots started to swim in his vision and the last thing he saw was Tara with that shit-eating smile on her face before darkness swallowed him, and it all stopped hurting.


End file.
